¡Otra vez tú!
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Kagura no iba a permitir que ese hombre se burlara de ella, en el pasado fue demasiado ingenua y estúpida, pero ya no tenía 18 años, ya no era la tonta Kagura que se moría por él, no, ese hombre solo era un ex, uno que tuvo la infortuna de conocer, estaba dispuesta a todo, con tal de conservar ese trabajo. Okita Sougo solo una pequeña piedra en su vida, una que hace tiempo desecho.
1. Tropezando con la misma piedra

**Los personajes no me perteneces,** si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi, **tampoco la imagen de portada** , **esa pertenece a sus respectivos dueños** , lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

 **Cursiva y comillas-** recuerdos anteriores.

 **" Comillas"** pensamientos.

 **AU: universo alterno**.

Puede contener insinuaciones sexuales, malas palabras, cosas absurdas, crack, humor.

 **Capitulo beteado por Cris ~ Shiawase Day :)** quien me ayudo en la corrección de la ortografía y ayudo en ciertas cositas, te amo beta.

Disculpe los posibles errores ortográficos que se llegue a presentar, se corregirán en la brevedad posible.

* * *

 **Summary:** Kagura no iba a permitir que ese hombre se burlara de ella, en el pasado fue demasiado ingenua y estúpida, pero ya no tenía 18 años, ya no era la tonta Kagura que se moría por él, no, ese hombre solo era un ex, uno que tuvo la infortuna de conocer, estaba dispuesta a todo, con tal de conservar ese trabajo. Okita Sougo solo fue una pequeña piedra en su vida, una que hace tiempo desecho.

* * *

 **Con cariño a Estefanía (** hitorikitefa8) :) prometí que te daría algo y frany promete lo que dice.

 **Cheli** si estas leyendo esto :'v pronto subiré tu regalo.

* * *

 **¡Otra vez tú!**

 **1.-Tropezando con la misma piedra.**

" _Ten cuidado con lo que desee, puedes terminar reencontrándote con una ex piedra"_

Lo primero que piensa Kagura al verlo, es que la vida la estaba jodiendo.

–Adelante, por favor toma asiento, no te voy a morder– sonrió tan petulante como siempre, Kagura no tardó en hacerlo, tomó asiento frente de él.

– Este es mi currículum– extendió una carpeta con toda la documentación solicitada, el joven de cabellos castaños la tomó entre sus manos, aunque ella por fuera se mantenía serena, por dentro no lo estaba, jamás pensó que se reencontraría con ese hombre, ni en sus más locos sueños lo pensó, sobre todo al ver como ese hombre en vez de ponerse feo se había vuelto bastante atractivo.

" _Estúpido bastardo"_ aferró sus manos a sus rodillas _. "¿Dónde está tu maldita cara de niña, eh?, ¿dónde está la panza de cerdo que deberías tener?",_ Kagura se maldijo nuevamente, Okita Sougo lucía más apetecible de que recordaba, incluso no parecía tener sobrepeso, en comparación a ella que en los últimos tres años había adquirido peso, algo que su padre decía de forma indirecta, su vida sedentaria le estaba pasando facturas.

Sentía envidia a su ex, odiaba que él muy bastardo tuviera éxito en su vida, en solo ver el tipo de lugar donde se encontraba, que era dueño de su propio despacho de abogado (claro que sabía que estaba asociado con su cuñado) era un duro golpe para su orgullo, mientras ella se rascaba la panza y comía frituras en los últimos tres años, Sougo se abría paso como un despiadado abogado, ella sabía que ese sádico hombre era un maldito cabrón en su trabajo y no dudaba que fuera un excelente rata-abogado, en solo ver su título colgado en la pared y su diploma como el mejor en su generación, le provocaba asco y envidia.

" _De seguro se pudre en dinero, estúpido bastardo"._

Sougo no volvió a decir nada, estaba bastante entretenido leyendo sus documentos, el sentimiento de inferioridad volvía a Kagura, podía ver como una pequeña sonrisa sobresalía en sus labios.

" _De seguro ya vio mi promedio, bastardo, no puedo creer que este hombre sea el mismo de hace 6 años, ¿Dónde estaba su cara de niña? ¿Dónde estaba el mondadientes que tenía como novio?, te maldigo adultez"._ Dejo salir un suspiro. Otra vez se preguntaba cómo había terminado así.

Dos días atrás le rogó a Soyo por su ayuda.

– _Por favor, por favor Soyo ayúdame – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos_ – _necesito un empleo, ya fui a quince entrevistas y todos los malditos infelices no me contratan por mi falta de experiencia._

– _Tranquila, Kagura-chan_ – _le dijo su amiga, pero Kagura no estaba tranquila, se había aferrado a sus piernas, rogando por su ayuda._

– _No soporto otro día más aquí, sobre todo escuchar como mi estúpida madrastra se tira a mi padre, dios santo ¿acaso no le ha dicho que ya están viejos para ellos? No quiero saber sobre su vida sexual que es más activa que la mía, por favor Soyo te lo ruego, help mee._

No es que se sintiera orgullosa de sus actos, quizá fue desesperado lo que hizo pero de verdad que ya no soportaba estar en esa casa, sobre todo al ver como su _"Papi"_ era feliz con su nueva familia, Kagura jamás lo admitiría pero sentía que estorbaba en esa casa, sin mencionar a su querida _"Madrastra"_ que le echaba de forma indirecta que ya tenía 25 años, que seguía dependiendo de su padre y no trabajaba.

– ¿ _De qué te sirvió terminar la carrera? Si no trabajas_ – le hubiera gustado decirle que al menos ella si termino la universidad y que su falta de trabajo se debía a que su título estaba en trámite, al menos ella si estudio a diferencia de su hija, esa _"madre luchona"_ que se la vivía de fiesta en fiesta mientras le dejaba a su bendición a su cuidado y se metía con varios hombres, no es que fuera una mojigata, porque Kagura no era virgen, pero al menos se cuidaba, no con el primer hombre que veía se metía, sin embargo su " _hermanastra"_ no, ni siquiera sabía quién era el padre de su pequeña hija.

La pobre Tamako no tenía ninguna figura paterna a excepción de su abuelo, a Kagura no le importaba compartir a su padre con esa pequeña niña, a diferencia de su madre y abuela, Tamako era una niña buena, noble y educada, a pesar de no compartir ningún lazo sanguíneo, la Yato la veía como su pequeña sobrina, le robó el corazón con su inocencia,considerando que Tamako la respetaba y admiraba, era como una madre para ella.

Aun así, Kagura tenía que irse de esa casa, no soportaba escuchar gemidos y golpes de la habitación de su padre, era perturbador, era como si su madrastra lo hiciera a propósito.

Pensó en regresar con su mami, pero lo desecho, no podía vivir con ella y su nuevo esposo— su ex profesor de universidad, él cual la odiaba y viceversa— solo le quedaba buscar un empleo y así poder costear su propio departamento.

No obstante, no pensó que su súplica por un trabajo terminara así, enfrente del único hombre que no soportaba ver.

Cuando Soyo le llamó hace dos días atrás para decirle que le había conseguido una entrevista de trabajo, pensó que todos sus problemas se resolverían (porque era obvio que gracias a ella obtendría el trabajo), casi podía oler los billetes verdes, se veía comiendo pollo frito, comprando kilos de Sukonbu y croquetas para su pequeño Sadaharu (el cual era todo menos pequeño y gastaba más que un bebé)

El trabajo no sería difícil, sería la asistente de un abogado, el sueldo sería bastante bueno (según Soyo) por eso no dudo en presentarse al lugar, con un bonito traje negro que Nobume le prestó(y que por fortuna le quedo) su cabello rojo sujetado en una cola alta, con un leve maquillaje, se puso zapatos de tacón bajo e intento caminar lo más decente posible (aunque parecía más un gorila con tacones), incluso la joven de cabellos bermellón se levantó temprano para llegar a la hora pactada (algo que jamás haría), todo parecía perfecto hasta que el supuesto jefe apareció, entonces supo que la vida era una mierda.

Debió sospecharlo cuando leyó _"Okita Y Hijikata asociados"._

No esperó reencontrarse con Sougo, ese bastardo con cara de niña, ese hombre de ojos carmesí que la miraba intensamente, aunque fingiera ese rostro estoico, sabía que él muy maldito disfrutaba verla ahí, en medio de esa sala pidiendo trabajo, seis años atrás esto sería un mal chiste, algo irónico y patético, aún recordaba a Sougo Okita en el piso, quejándose después de que ella le golpeara directo en las bolas.

" _Jodete perro, no necesito nada de ti y jamás lo necesitare ~aru, ¡muérete maldito bastardo!"._ Recordó cómo le gritó a medio campo de fútbol (le valió que estuviera a medio juego), una semana antes que terminaran la preparatoria, tal vez no era la mejor forma de terminar con él, pero ella no se encontraba del todo bien, tras lo ocurrido días atrás (algo que prefería olvidar) y considerando lo que pasaba con su familia (sus padres se estaban divorciando, nadie lo sabía), Kagura no se encontraba lo más cuerda posible.

Quizá se desquito más de la cuenta con ese bastardo hombre que decía amar, pero eso estaba en el pasado, con todas sus estúpidas ilusiones y ese amor infantil, a un lado con esas promesas de amor que jamás se llegaron a cumplir.

— ¿Así que Yato? No sabía que tus padres se divorciaron. — nadie lo sabía, quiso decir, era pocas personas que sabía sobre la separación de Gintoki Sakata y Kouka Yato.

— ¿Eso importa?—respondió mordaz, quizá estuviera buscando un empleo, pero su vida familiar era privada.

—Para nada, es raro leer " _Yato"_ en vez de _"Sakata"_ , al final tu madre decidió dejar al vago de tu padre— Kagura no contestó, siguió mirando aquel hombre directo a los ojos.

Hablar de su padre, Sakata Gintoki le dolía, por más que lo amara, ese hombre tenía algo de razón, su madre había aguantado muchas cosas de padre, pero no soporto cuando la rubia de su "brudrastra ***** " se interpusiera entre ellos dos, la joven de ojos azules no dudaba que Matako se había metido por los ojos a su padre, aunque Kamui (su hermano mayor) decía que nadie tenía la culpa.

— _Es parte de crecer, Gura._ —No, no era parte de crecer, sus padres se amaban, ¿Cómo fue que de la noche a la mañana ese amor se fue?, Kagura estaba segura que todo fue culpa de esa rubia.

" _Estúpido perro traidor"._

La joven veinteañera todavía tenía algo de rencor al divorcio de sus padres, sobre todo a Kamui que no estuvo cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Sabes esto me resulta algo irónico, sino mal lo recuerdo tú dijiste que jamás necesitarías nada de mí y ahora, casualmente tú me estás pidiendo trabajo, ¿no es patético, China? — Okita Sougo sonreía petulantemente, al ver como su ex novia se denigraba de esa manera, vaya que disfrutaba verla así, fingiendo que nada pasaba, sabiendo que por dentro la joven estaba furiosa.

— En realidad pareces más a un ex dolido— respondió rápidamente— ¿te sigue doliendo que te dejara? — Sonrió mordaz— señor Okita.

— Para nada— sonrió, dejó a un lado el expediente, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, de forma que ahora el hombre estaba a escasos centímetros de Kagura, sus ojos carmesí la miraba intensamente— solo expongo lo gracioso que resulta esto, China, ver cómo has venido hasta mí, con la cola entre las patas, solicitando desesperadamente trabajo, como un perro pidiendo un hueso a su dueño— se burló , Kagura sonrió aún más, casi mostrando todos sus dientes, apretando con sus manos los dobladillos de su falda, si pudiera ella en este momento, lo golpearía hasta borrar esa sonrisa ladina, le escupiría en su cara y le gritaría _"muérete cabeza de coco",_ como se moría por hacerlo, pero no podía, ya no era la Kagura de dieciocho años, sino una mujer de veinticinco que buscaba un empleo, uno que dependía de ese estúpido hombre.

" _Vamos Kagura, inhala y exhala, recuerda las palabras de mami, no dejes que nadie vea cómo te duele sus palabras, no le des esa satisfacción"._

—Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió saber que terminaste la carrera sin ninguna bendición de por medio—puso los ojos en blanco, otro chiste de bendiciones, estúpido karma— debo aplaudir por tu logro, China, realmente me sorprendiste.

" _No caigas en su juego, recuerda, su debilidad es su ego alzado que tiene, siempre lo fue"_

—Eso se debe a que no volví a caer con un idiota sin cerebro, ya sabe señor Okita, esos hombres que solo piensa con su pequeño aparato reproductor en vez de usar la cabeza.

— ¿Pequeño? – Dejó escapar una pequeña risa falsa— Creo que alguien necesita lentes, siempre fuiste un poco ciega, China. —aunque sonreía, Kagura podía ver lo indignado estaba, había dado en el blanco, Sougo no soportaba que denigrarán a su amigo, el tamaño que él tenía era promedio, se preguntó si en esos últimos años había crecido algo.

Movió la cabeza de un lugar a otro, no debía pensar en ello, Okita Sougo era un terreno que no volvería a pisar.

Okita por su lado la miraba con esos imponentes ojos carmesí, tenerla ahí en su oficina, sentada y pidiendo empleo era bastante placentero, sobretodo en ver como esa falda dejaba al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas, ya no estaba tan delgada, pero eso no quitaba lo hermosa que era, sobre todo al ver cómo su pecho estaba más grande de que recordaba, se preguntó si cabría en su boca.

Apenas la vio llegar, luciendo ese traje negro miles de ideas surgieron en su cabeza, no dejaba de imaginar a Kagura encima de ese escritorio, desnuda, dejando ver esa piel blanca, abriendo sus piernas para él, escucharla gemía su nombre, pidiendo que le diera como solía hacer en el pasado, sobretodo deseó morder esos labios en forma de corazón, que lo tentaba con ese bonito color rojo mate.

Pero no debía pensar de esa forma, no era un estúpido puberto de dieciocho años, era un hombre, uno que aún tenía muy presente lo que esa mujer le había hecho, aún podía recordar el dolor que sintió en las bolas y lo humillante que fue para su ego, que ella lo terminará a media cancha de fútbol frente a varios pares de ojos mirando la escena.

Kagura se había comportado como una perra, la odio, odio como Kagura lo desecho como si no importara.

—Nunca me hicieron falta lentes, no sé si recuerdas, pero los usaba en la preparatoria—le recordó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones— parece que alguien sufre de Alzhéimer, no me extrañaría que otra cosa no te funcionara bien —lo reto con esos iris azules.

" _Perra"_

Sin que nadie lo dijeran ambos comenzaron una batalla de miradas, las heridas del pasado estaban todavía presentes, el primer amor nunca se olvida. Ninguno quería retroceder ante el otro, al final Sougo tuvo que desviar la mirada, debía recordar que ya no era un jovencito, no, ya no era un chiquillo sino un hombre, uno que era abogado, uno respetado que se estaba abriendo paso ante el mundo.

Según el currículum leído, Kagura apenas había terminadola universidad con un promedio regular, en una carrera de idiomas, sonrió, Kagura era de descendencia china (por parte de su madre) según recordaba tuvo dificultad para integrarse, debido a que el idioma chino era enseñado en casa, había crecido con la lengua materna de su madre que le dificulto aprender correctamente el japonés, además que Kagura nunca fue una persona aplicada.

—Bueno señorita Yato, si fuera por mí el empleo no sería suyo, no tendría a una mujer incompetente — _hijo de puta, lo único incompetente es tu maldito cerebro, cabrón_ — sin embargo, el señor Tokugawa me ha pedido este favor personalmente y no puedo negarle nada a un cliente tan importante para esta firma— Sougo se acercó a su oído, Kagura podía incluso escuchar su respiración— pero déjeme advertirle una sola cosa _"señorita"_ Yato— enfatizo la palabra como si fuera una burla — no tolero la incompetencia, si usted no me es eficiente ni siquiera la ayuda de la señorita Tokugawa podrá ayudarla.— una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sus intensos ojos carmesí la miraban, sabía lo que trataba de decir, este hombre la acaba de retar y ella no sería tan idiota como para desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Necesitaba el trabajo, prefería soportarlo a él que regresar a casa de su padre.

—No tendrá queja alguna— le sonrió, Kagura no iba a permitir que ese hombre se burlara de ella, en el pasado fue demasiado ingenua y estúpida, pero ya no tenía 18 años, ya no era la tonta Kagura que se moría por él, no, ese hombre solo era un ex, uno que tuvo la infortuna de conocer, estaba dispuesta a todo, con tal de conservar ese trabajo, ese hombre ya no significaba nada para ella, aunque él hubiera sido el primero no era el último.

Okita Sougo solo fue una pequeña piedra en su vida, una que hace tiempo desecho.

—Entonces déjeme darle la bienvenida— le dijo extendiendo su mano, Kagura correspondió aquel saludo, de un momento a otro Okita se le acercó a su rostro aun con las manos tomadas, le sonrió sádicamente, como si ella fuera la pequeña caperucita roja y el lobo feroz. — al primer error y te vas, China. — su voz sonó más ronca provocando cierta excitación en ella. Sin embargo se mantuvo firme, Kagura lo retó con la mirada.

—Eso ya lo veremos, pero debo recordarte que lo ocurrido en el pasado se queda ahí, además de que el acoso está penado por la ley— al parecer caperucita roja no se dejaría comer tan fácilmente.

—Eso ya lo veremos China— sentenció Okita deshaciendo su agarre.

Caperucita Roja y el lobo feroz no estaban dispuestos a perder, ninguno retrocedería ante sus palabras, olvidándose por completo que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Brudrastra*** Kagura combino la palabra madrastra con bruta, porque quiere mucho a su madrastra (notese el sarcasmo)

* * *

 **Querida** **Estefanía (** hitorikitefa8) espero que te haya gustado, aunque tarde aquí tienes tu regalo de cumpleaños uwu no hay palabras para agradecer siempre tu apoyo y tu constantes comentarios en cada uno de mis fic (inserta corazón) :) Felicidades hermosa ;)

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer, este fic esta pensado para dos capítulos (es un prototipo XD tengo una idea en mente pero tengo muchos fic :'v). Originalmente este fic (o mas bien la idea y ciertos fragmentos) era para un fic el fandom de bleach, mas especifico la pareja de Zangetsu (la espada de ichigo) y Sode(la espada de Rukia), si bien la idea principal se basaba en ellos, al final termine escribiendo un Okikagu solo con la idea principal, la cual consistía en que Kagura trabajara en una oficina con Sougo, aparte que fuera ex, deseaba en un principio escribir un fic seria y lleno de lemon (oye si 7u7) pero termine escribiendo un fic con la esencia de gintama, osea cosas chistosas, trolleo y lemon, **si están buscando un fic serio, de una vez le diré que este no lo sera( si habra cosas dramaticas pero ese no es el punto)** de hecho incluso puede haber cierto cliché XD cliché que sera como un tipo de parodia, tendrá lemon, parte de la esencia de gintama, quedan advertido.

Ahora lo principal, soy multiship y no tengo miedo de hacer combinaciones raras, asi que no se sorprenda si ven parejas raras xD

 **antes de irme aclarare ciertos puntos**

 ***E** n este fic Gin y Kouka estába casados ( ahora están divorciados) son los padres de Kagura y Kamui; Gin se junto con Matako(si la rubia pareja loca aparece:v) y Kouka se casó con Kanko (que novedad :v)r)

*Kouka le enseño su lenguaje materno a Kagura, a pesar de vivir en japón, Kagura habla mas el chino que el japones.

 ***** Kagura y Sougo tiene un pasado turbulento, hay una razón por la que ambos terminaron(mas bien botaron a Sougo)

 ***** Aun ya resentimientos entre el OkiKagu( y cierta tensión sexual)

~El segundo capitulo contiene lemon.

 **y no se cuando actualizare (frany escapa)**

De ante mano muchas gracias por leer esto , se despide frany ;) nos estamos leyendo.

 **~o~o~**

 _Gracias **por sus comentarios, sobre a todo aquellos que se toma la molestia en dejar un sensual review** , aquellos que solo leen y agrega en favorito x3 también gracias :'3 me hace feliz que alguien me leean._

Nos leemos pronto, con cariño frany

fanfiction

24-10-2018


	2. La primera vez

**Los personajes no me perteneces** , si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi, **tampoco la imagen de portada** , esa pertenece a sus respectivos dueños , lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

Cursiva y comillas- recuerdos anteriores.

" Comillas" pensamientos.

AU: universo alterno.

 **Contenido sexual explicito -Lemon-lime, malas palabras, cosas absurdas, crack, humor.**

 **Capitulo beteado por Cris ~ Shiawase Day** :) quien me ayudo en la corrección de la ortografía y y aguanto mi ataques de inspiración, querida beta la adoro 😍😘❤️💖😍🙇

Disculpe los posibles errores ortográficos que se llegue a presentar, se corregirán en la brevedad posible.

 **Dudas, aclaraciones, hasta el final ;)**

* * *

 **Este fic esta dedicado a** : Carmen001, Shiawase Day, hitorikitefa8, Ariasm

💖💖❤️❤️ _Mil gracias por comentar, agregar a favoritos y leer este fic, no hay palabras para describir mi amor y cariño por cada uno de ustedes, de verdad_

❤️💖😍🙇

 **¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Contenido sexual explicito -Lemon-lime.

Linea temporal: **pasado.**

* * *

 **2.-La primera vez.**

 **(Pasado)**

 _"Fueron las palabras hermosa que escucharía en su vida, palabras llenas de amor, un amor juvenil, ardiente y hermoso como ninguno."_

 _..._

Se encontraban en la casa del menor de los Okita, sin la presencia de ningún adulto, simplemente ellos dos, Mitsuba (la hermana mayor y único familia vivo de Sougo) se hallaba fuera de la ciudad junto a su prometido Hijikata, visitando a unos familiares lejanos; debido a que Mitsuba no deseaba que su pequeño hermano perdiera clases, lo dejo en casa con una nevera repleta de comida, ella confiaba en su hermanito, así que no tenía ninguna preocupación, solo serían dos días fuera, antes de irse ella lo abrazo y lleno de besos su mejilla, " _cuídate mucho, Sou-chan, no tardaremos, cualquier problema que se presente no dude en llamarme_ ", el castaño simplemente asintió con su rostro angelical y las mejillas levemente rojizas.

Okita no pudo si no aprovechar esa oportunidad para invitar a su novia a casa, a ver un par de películas de terror, era viernes y lo único que deseaba era descansar en compañía de su novia gorila, la invitación fue hecha sin dobles intenciones, por eso no le extrañó que su novia aceptara ir.

—Yo... les dije a mis padres que Soyo tendría una pijamada— le explico una vez en la sala, no traía los lentes de botella que generalmente usaba, ni los pantalones deportivos, Kagura Sakata nunca había lucido tan femenina como en ese momento, el cabello suelto, un qipao rosa pastel.

— ¿Tú padre te creyó, vistiendo así? — no creía que su padre la hubiera dejado salir con ese vestido, sobre todo al mirar lo corto que era, sus piernas se veía bastante apetitosas, si tenía suerte quizá pudiera acariciarlas, claro si Kagura no se podía demasiado sensible con su tacto.

—No…me cambie en casa de Soyo— él no cuestiono nada más, ya tenía puesto la película en la televisión, fue por palomitas y refrescos, miró de reojo como su glotona novia tragaba como cerdo, la película de Halloween dio comienzo, ni siquiera sabía cuál de todas las partes era, transcurrieron alrededor de 40 minutos, en los cuales Okita se arrepentía de ello, la película era tan mala y predecible.

La película ahora se encontraba en la escena donde la pareja secundaria tenían sexo, Kagura miro como la mujer se retorcía de placer, podía apreciar su pecho desnudo mientras su novio la penetraba y ella gemía de placer ignorando por completo como Michael Myers ***** los acechaba dentro de la oscuridad.

Kagura miró un largo tiempo a Sougo, esperando encontrar alguna reacción morbosa. Sin embargo, hasta el momento se mantenía estoico, incluso podía afirmar que estaba aburrido viendo esa película.

— ¿Te gusta? —la voz de Kagura lo distrajo momentáneamente de la película, se giró para encontrarse con el rostro avergonzado de su novia.

— ¿Me gusta que?—pregunto extrañado por la actitud de su novia, sobre todo a su cuestionamiento, Kagura bajo el rostro avergonzada.

—Ya sabes…— empezó a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa— verla desnuda, gimiendo de placer, ¿a ustedes les excita eso, no?

Sougo reparo en lo que su novia le decía. No mentira, sí era algo morboso ver esa escena de sexo en compañía de su novia, pero Sougo prefería imaginar a su china desnuda y sumisa ante él. Desde que la joven china comenzó a desarrollarse el empezó a tener fantasías con su cuerpo, a ella en diferentes posiciones gimiendo su nombre.

Tenía 7 años de conocerse, dos como novios, su _"China"_ no era de hablar esos temas, de hecho, Kagura no era nada femenina ni mucho menos la típica novia, Kagura no era de ser cursi ni tierna, solía morderlo e intercambiar golpes, claro que al momento de estar juntos era muy distinto, en ocasiones se comportaba como un gusanito cada vez que la abrazaba o besaba, era algo tsundere.

—No, es morboso, pero no me excita— _no tanto como tú, China, me pregunto ¿qué ropa interior traes?_ — ¿Por qué la pregunta, China?

—Eres hombre— le dijo como si no fuera obvio. — ustedes piensan en eso— acusó señalando a su novio— no me engañas, tú solo piensas en…—ella se sonrojo— en sexo— al ver esa actitud tierna hizo el joven castaño empezar a reír.

—China pervertida— Sougo pico su mejilla con uno de sus dedos— No todo es sexo, china, los hombres también tenemos sentimientos — Kagura arrugó el entrecejo, " _Ja, como si ella le fuera a creer",_ Sougo simplemente amaba verla así, haciendo sus muecas infantiles, era lo que más le gustaba de su China, Kagura aún parecía una niña su lado.

— ¿Entonces porque me invitaste a venir? —Kagura no era tonta, sabía lo que implicaba la invitación de su novio, no era secreto que la mayoría de sus compañeros eran sexualmente activos, incluso se daba cuenta que Sougo mismo deseaba profundizar su relación, nunca hablaron de tener sexo, en la casa Sakata sus padres eran bastante conservadores en ese aspecto (su madre no tanto, pero su padre le decía que tenía que llegar pura hasta el matrimonio).

Sin embargo, Kagura amaba a Sougo como jamás creyó hacer, quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, deseaba que obtuviera lo que nadie más tenía, de cierta manera quería sentir que su relación era más profunda y sólida, no lo quería admitir, pero tenía miedo que Sougo la dejara de amar, como lo veía en sus padres, aunque ellos no lo decían, Kagura ya no era una niña, se daba cuenta como cada vez ambos se iban alejando, incluso dormían en habitaciones separadas, la tensión se volvía cada vez más pesada, sobre todo por parte de su madre, ella que solía llorar en el baño en voz baja y ocultado su profunda tristeza.

Lo pensó mucho, incluso le pidió ayuda a Soyo, al final lo decidió, Sougo fue quien dio el primer paso, esa invitación a ver una película era solo una excusa, un pretexto, no era tonta para leer entre líneas, el joven Okita le había propuesto tener _"Sexo"_ esa misma tarde, mientras su hermana no estaba, por eso Kagura con ayuda de Soyo prepararon todo, comenzando que ella se quedaría en casa de su amiga (algo que no le agrado a su padre) una tapadera para que ella realmente se quedará con Sougo y así ambos pudiera profundizar su relación.

—Para ver una película— respondió, como si no fuera obvio.

—Sádico no tienes que fingir, sé porque me invitaste a venir— Sougo arqueo una ceja.

— ¿De qué hablas, China?

— Y…— ella tomó valor para decir aquello— estoy lista— sin darle tiempo, Kagura se levantó, se acercó a Sougo, se sentó en sus piernas, aquel comportamiento se le hizo raro, sobretodo ver cómo Kagura parecía bastante sumisa.

—China ¿qué rayos…

—Sádico — tras decir eso le planto un suave beso en los labios, un beso inocente que poco a poco terminó siendo más profundo y perverso, tanto que Kagura podía sentir como el miembro de su novio se ponía duro entre su retaguardia, el joven aprovechó para introducir su lengua, recorriendo su cavidad bucal, entremezclando sus salivas.

—China— jadeo, separando sus labios dejando un hilo de saliva, el cual Kagura lamió sin apartar su vista— ¿Qué haces? — una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—No es obvio, lo que todos hacen, aru— dejó escapar risa mientras sus manos acariciaba su pecho y ella besaba suavemente su mejilla— Sougo, estoy lista. — la joven Sakata nuevamente se movió, esta vez posicionándose ahorcajada de él, no podía creer que su novia se volvía cada vez más atrevida y deseosa.

Kagura desabrocho los botones de su vestido rosa, se lo quito quedado en solo ropa interior y con sus mejillas rojizas, era la primera vez que su novia la veía así.

¿Cuántas noches no soñó con eso? noches donde soñaba a Kagura desnuda en su cama, abriendo sus piernas, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, probando aquel néctar que yacía entre sus piernas, a ella gimiendo debajo de él, susurrando su nombre cada vez que Sougo la penetraba.

Se despertó muchas noches sudando y con una fuerte erección en su piernas.

—Sadic… Sougo— corrigió — quiero estar contigo, vamos, quiero que tú me toques— el castaño aún seguía en shock, en cambio Kagura se desabrochó su sostén dejando expuesto sus pechos, si bien parecía segura de sus acciones por dentro no lo estaba, estaba nerviosa, nadie jamás la había visto desnuda(sus padres no contaban), extrañamente sentía más confianza al ver como su novio dirigía su vista a su cuerpo, ella tomó sus manos y se las llevó a sus pechos, provocando que sus pezones se pusieran duros y un cosquilleo invadió todo su cuerpo — vamos, tócame, sé que me deseas, cariño— dejo salir como esas películas que veían en la privacidad de su cuarto— te dejare que hagas lo que desees con ellos— dijo refiriéndose a sus pechos.

—China— sus manos tomaron ambos pechos, la miró incrédulo, no pensó que se sintiera tan suaves, como si fueran de algodón, cabía perfectamente en ellas, a pesar de que la joven china aún estaba en desarrollo, sus senos encajaba perfectamente en sus manos.

No pudo evitar sentir salivar su boca, era la primera vez que veía unos senos en verdad.

—Me gusta— soltó—me gusta que me acaricies— sus mejillas adquirieron un bonito color carmesí, la jovencita no dejaba de sentir pudor en quedarse en paños menores, solo deseaba que Sougo la tocara, quería estar físicamente con él.

Él comenzó a masajear y a pellizcar sus pezones rosas, al mismo tiempo que se besaban, podía sentir como la jovencita se excitaba en cada estimulación, no tardó en sentir un líquido entre sus piernas, Kagura estaba mojando su braga y al mismo tiempo el pantalón de su novio.

—Kagura— la nombró entre sus labios— te deseo— dicho dejo de masajear uno de sus senos, acercó sus labios a la punta de su pezón, le sopló levemente provocando sé que pusiera aun más duro, con su lengua lamió la punta de este, Kagura gruñó, Sougo introdujo aquel botón rosa a su boca, comenzó a masajear con su lengua, chupando y succionando, sentía contraer las piernas de Kagura y como ella gemía su nombre, Sougo acarició aquel pezón con sus dientes, mordió suavemente.

—Ah…mmm— se mordió los labios la joven de ojos azules— Sougo— gimió, Okita jalo con sus labios aquel pezón, chupo y jalo, como si fuera un pequeño niño siendo alimentado. Saco y metió ese botón rosa, deseando meterse todo el seno en su boca; eso la excitaba, tanto que su sexo le dolía, sentía una horrible picazón dentro de ella.

Jamás se imaginó que una noche de películas de terror terminaría así.

—Sou…Ahg…mmm — escuchar como jadeaba su nombre lo hizo sentir orgulloso, ella se retorcía de placer por él, solo por él. La joven china jalo más la cabeza de su novio a su pecho, al momento que Sougo levantaba una de sus rodillas, de forma que acariciaba suavemente el sexo de su novia, quien entre abría aún más sus piernas, restregaba su sexo mojado manchado de fluidos su pantalón.

Para el menor de los Okita parecía una de sus tantas fantasías, no podía creer que su China estuviera ahí, propiciando para que tuviera su primera experiencia sexual, Kagura esa chiquilla que no sabía nada de relaciones.

¿Era la misma jovencita que conoció en primaria? ¿Era la misma que se retorcía de placer en sus brazos? Ella quien siempre fue despistada.

No podía dejar de comparar a la Kagura de diecisiete años con la chiquilla de once años que solía molestar en primaria, la mal hablada Kagura con quien inició una relación de odio, rivalidad y amor. Kagura, esa china despistada que nunca se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, hasta que la beso en medio de la azotea de la escuela.

Ambos se encontraba peleando (como siempre) Kagura le lanzó un puñetazo que él detuvo con su mano, lo siguiente que recuerda fue que la beso, un primer beso bastante salvaje diría, jamás admitirá que lo hizo al ver como otro chiquillo intentaba robarle la atención de su china glotona, quería aclarar que ella era solamente suya.

— _¡Maldito! — Gritó con las mejillas rojas— ¡tú! —Acusó señalando a Sougo— me…me… me…_

— _Te bese, es tan difícil de decir china— puso los ojos en blanco, mientras la soltaba, la joven Sakata se llevó ambas manos a sus labios, intentando procesar lo que había ocurrido._

— _¡Maldito perro! ¡No era cualquier cosa! ¡Era…Era mi primer BESO! —Hizo hincapié en la última palabra, mientras movía las manos indignada— ¡ROBASTE MI PRIMER BESO! ¡MI PRIMER BESO!— repitió con los ojos llorosos— ¡tú maldito, solo para fastidiarme!—acusó nuevamente la chiquilla._

— _En eso te equivocas, China, no te bese para fastidiarte._

— _Bastardo—Ella volvió a lanzarle un puñetazo que Sougo nuevamente esquivo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la acorralo a la pared más cercana, sus manos estaban arriba de sus hombros, Sougo la miraba fijamente, sin ninguna burla de por medio, la joven china sentía caliente sus mejillas, su corazón comenzó a latir con irregularidad._

 _¿Acaso le daría un ataque al corazón? Sus ojos azules lo miraban con asombro._

— _Eres una estúpida China, ¿Cómo piensas que te voy a fastidiar con eso?, ya no tenemos once años, ¿no te das cuenta que me gustas, tonta china marimacha?_

— _¡Cállate! — las palabras que Sougo le provocaron un cosquilleo en el estómago, ella no dejaba de mirarlo, por un momento deseaba acariciar su rostro._

— _No me voy a callar china, me gustas, creo que es obvio, sé que tampoco te soy indiferente._

— _¡Yo no…! — Intento contradecir sus palabras—tú no me…— sabía que mentía, pero no lo iba admitir, no, ese chiquillo era su rival, su némesis, no podía amarlo, no podía._

— _Qué mala actriz eres, China—sonrió petulante, Kagura intentó correr, pero el castaño fue más rápido, en un dos por tres la tenía abrazada—no dejaré que huyas, china— por más que ella se movía, no la soltó, sabía muy en el fondo que ella también lo quería, conocía a su China, ella rápidamente le hubiera golpeado en sus bolas de querer hacerlo, era una orgullosa._

 _Llegó un punto donde dejó de forcejear, no dudó en robarle un segundo beso, un tercero, un cuarto y así sucesivamente iniciaron una batalla de besos, caricias lascivas y toqueteos por todo el cuerpo._

 _Fue la primera vez que ambos no recibieron golpes en sus cuerpos, por el contrario, fueron caricias a quema ropa, de forma intensa. Se la pasaron las dos últimas clases arriba de la azotea, en su pequeña burbuja de placer, al final Kagura de forma mojigata le dio una leve bofetada (más bien una leve caricia) diciendo que era un sádico pervertido, se fue corriendo con el cuello lleno de chupetones hechos por su rival, Okita simplemente sonrió mientras acariciaba su cuello donde Kagura le dejó varias mordidas y chupetones._

— _Sí que eres una salvaje, China, pero eres mi gorila._

A partir de ahí sus encuentros parecía iguales, Kagura seguía siendo Kagura, gritando y golpeando cada oportunidad que tenía y Sougo el sádico bastardo que la molestaba, pero al quedarse solos las cosas cambiaban, Kagura se sonrojaba y se volvía más tímida, se negaba admitir que lo quería, pero se dejaba besar y manosear por Sougo, ella era toda una tsundere ***** , tardo un poco, pero al final consiguió que esa china marimacho que tanto fastidiaba, se convirtiera en su novia.

Incluso les pidió permiso a sus padres, Sougo se presentó a la residencia de los Sakata, a pesar de parecer imperturbable no olvidará el pavor que tuvo cuando Sakata Gintoki, el padre de su amiga y ex profesor le abrió la puerta, sus ojos carmesíes de pez mirándolo y poniendo aquel ceño al ver su rostro.

El permanentado no dudo en cerrarle la puerta en sus narices, escucho como su novia se quejaba, luego ella abrió la puerta y lo jalo del brazo, el ambiente se tensó, Okita yacía sentado al lado de su novia, frente a ellos se encontraba la señora y el señor Sakata, quien no apartaba la vista de lo cerca que estaba su hija y su "amigo".

— _¿Qué edad tiene Sora-kun?_

— _Es Sougo, señor Sakata, tengo 17._

— _Eres demasiado joven, ni siquiera trabajas ¿deberías estar pensando en los estudios que en salir con mi Kagura-chan?_ _— Gruño — se lo que intentas hacer chiquillo, de una ver te advierto que Kagura no es una chica fácil, es una señorita decente._

— _Papá— se quejó Kagura._

— _Solo eres un crío que no sabe nada, además solo porque la conoces desde hace un par de meses a Kagura no puede decir que la amas, eh._

— _La conozco desde primaria._

— _¡Mientes!—acusó el hombre— ahora dime ¿quiénes son tus padres? ¿Dónde vives?_

— _Señor Sakata, usted me conoce, incluso me dio clases, sabe que vivo con mi hermana y su prometido._

— _No es cierto, jamás te había visto en mi vida— mintió con descaro, sabía quién era ese chiquillo, siempre supo que sería un dolor de muelas, sobre todo al ver como su hija se alteraba cada vez que lo veía._

— _Señor Sakata._

— _Ya papi, no es como si pudieras hacer mucho, ya somos novios._

— _¿Qué? eso jamás, tú ni siquiera sabes lavar tus calzones, ¿cómo quieres tener novio?_

— _¡Cállate!—gruño la jovencita apenada._

— _Sabías que Kagura no se baña._

— _¡Papá!_

— _Se rasca la cola, tiene horribles flatulencias peor que yo, se va a la escuela a veces sin bañarse y usa el mismo pijama todos los días._

 _El rostro de Kagura ardía de la vergüenza, su padre no solo la estaba humillando, le estaba dando armas a su novio para que este la molestara más adelante._

— ¿Enserio? _—sonrió mirando a Kagura._

— _Mami._

 _Kouka quien veía la escena con diversión tuvo que intervenir al ver como su esposo se comportaba como un niño celoso, eso le trajo recuerdos de su juventud, recuerdos que ahora resultaban bastante tristes._

— _Querido por favor, deja de comportarte como un niño, recuerda lo que hablamos— Gintoki miró a su esposa, luego a Sougo, empezó a refunfuñar algo sobre "estúpido roba hijas"._

 _El joven castaño si bien tenía miedo a señor Sakata, no se comparaba al terror que sintió al ver como la madre de Kagura lo miraba, en sus ojos verdes lo veía de forma fría, casi como una advertencia de por medio, una que Sougo entendió a la perfección._

 _Al final a duras penas Gin aceptó aquel noviazgo, gracias a la intervención de Kouka, Sakata parecía tenerle cierto pavor a su mujer._

— _Aceptare momentáneamente esto, pero tendrás que seguir ciertos requisitos, Sota-kun._

— _Es Sougo, señor Sakata._

— _Como sea, escúchame bien, no te lo volveré a repetir, deberás respetar a Kagura, no quiero que le hagas nada, con que me llegue a enterar que le haces algo o le metes tu cosa a mi linda niña, no habrá nada que te salve de mi ira._

Luego su padre se giró ante Kagura, la miró con esos ojos de pez muerto.

— _Y tú Kagura, tienes que llegar virgen al matrimonio— estipuló su padre— eres una mujer decente – Kouka sonrió sarcásticamente al ver cómo su esposo le decía aquello, no se mordería la lengua, pensó Kouka, Gintoki estaba prohibiendo todas las cosas que él hizo en su juventud, ¿doble moral?, tal vez debería recordarle a su esposo como fue que ellos terminaron casados._

Regresando al presente, la situación era hilarante, él prometió que la respetaría, pero Kagura prácticamente se le estaba entregando, era ella quien no estaba siguiendo las reglas de su padre.

Ambos estaban ahí, con las hormonas alborotadas, con la intensidad de mil soles, a media sala, Sougo acariciando y besando en cuerpo de Kagura, ella por su parte no dejaba de mover sus caderas, de adelante hacia atrás rozando sus sexos húmedos y calientes.

Okita dejo de chupar su pecho, llevo ambas manos a la espalda de Kagura, al mismo tiempo que las piernas de ella se sujetaban a sus caderas.

—Kagura— ella lo miró a los ojos— ¿estás segura de esto?— pregunto, la pelirroja dejó salir un gruñido.

—No, claro que no, por eso me desnude a media sala y ahora estoy colgada a tus piernas con mi vientre mojado porque no estoy segura— respondió con sarcasmo, Sougo empezó a reír, aun en esa posición la joven tenía el descaro de hacerlo reír— Sougo estoy segura, yo… — lo miro a ojos, Okita no dejaba de admirar lo hermosa que se veía— quiero estar contigo, quiero que seas el primero y único en mi cuerpo— su ego quedó más alzado de lo que ya estaba, Sougo decidió que era el momento de que su relación pasará a otro nivel. Se levantó, cargó Kagura hasta llegar a su alcoba, la recostó en medio de su cama, la joven de piel blanca deshizo su agarre con sus piernas.

Estaba recostada con el cabello revuelto, semi desnuda, solo traía la braga blanca mojada de su fluido, el chico de ojos carmesí tomó una de sus piernas, beso su piel, ella sintió cosquillas dejando escapar una pequeña risa, Sougo continuo con lo suyo, empezó ascender por su pierna dejando suaves besos y mordidas llegando hasta el tesoro que ella recelosamente guardaba entre sus piernas, aun con la ropa interior Sougo le planto un beso de lengua provocando un cosquilleo aún más intenso en su novia. Con cuidado le quitó la ropa interior dejado a la vista su vagina hinchada y mojada, se relamió sus labios sin dejar de mirar a su novia, hoy comería comida china.

—Vaya china, sí que venías preparada. —No pasó desapercibido la falta de vello en su sexo— ahora me quedaré con la duda si es de color rojo o negro— se burló.

— ¡Cállate!— gruñó intentando cerrar sus piernas, pero Okita no se lo permitió.

—No, no, no — negó con el dedo índice— ya es muy tarde para cerrar tus piernas, que no te de pena todo esto, ahora permíteme recompensarte por dejar tu tesoro libre de envolturas, ahora China abre más tus piernas para mí— ella no respondió, pero hizo lo que le pidió, abrió más sus piernas de forma que Sougo pudiera acceder más fácilmente a su sexo, Okita nunca había visto una vagina en su vida(además de los vídeos porno que veía, pero eso no contaba) era tan virgen como Kagura, así que fue una sorpresa ver y tocar una, los labios vaginales de Kagura estaba algo hinchados, los fue abriendo con dos dedos dejando ver la carne rosa y lo estrecha que era, soltó sus labios.

—China, tienes un bonito color—empezó a rozar la punta de sus labios, el calor se hizo nuevamente presente— estás demasiado ansiosa, ¿no te duele? se ve que necesitan con urgencia atención médica— se refirió al ver como su sexo estaba caliente y húmedo.

Kagura lo miro a los ojos.

—Ya que lo dices, ¿porque no me ayudas, doctor Okita? — dijo con sarcasmo.

—Si es lo que desea, señorita, le daré mi atención con urgencia —acercó su boca a sus labios, recorrió su monte venus con su lengua, de arriba hacia abajo, para luego chupar aquella fruta prohibida, probando sus fluidos. Kagura soltó un gemido y arqueo la espalda— ¿te gusto? —cuestiono relamiendo su labio inferior.

—Sou…ahg— gimió, nuevamente Sougo repitió la misma acción.

Okita no perdió oportunidad para de besar el sexo de su novia, era la primera vez que lo hacía, al igual que Kagura era inexperto en aquello. Sin embargo, como todo hombre había visto películas porno, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, la vagina de Kagura estaba hinchada y mojada, cada lamida que él le daba era como una corriente eléctrica para ella, el joven nuevamente abrió con sus dedos dejando ver aquella carne rosa llena de fluidos, acercó sus labios y comenzó a beber de ello para luego comenzar a lamer y chupar su sexo.

La sensación que Kagura experimento era nueva, nunca creyó que sentirá tanto calor y cosquilleo en su ser, la lengua de Sougo le producía placer, tocando su punto más sensible que hizo temblar todo su cuerpo, el joven había localizado su clítoris, el cual no dejaba de chupar y morder, el calor aumentó aún más, sobre todo al sentir como Sougo introducir un dedo dentro de ella, comenzó con pequeñas embestidas que aumentaron y con ello el número de dedos, un segundo dedo fue introducido, Sougo acariciaba aquellas paredes vaginales mientras chupaba su clítoris, llego un momento que Kagura se perdió en su placer, llegando a lo que todos llamaban orgasmo y viniéndose directo en la boca de su amante.

No había palabras para describir aquella sensación placentera que sentía, Kagura incluso creía que podía volar, ella miró con una enorme sonrisa a su novio quien bajo una de sus manos a su miembro, Okita ya no aguantaba mucho, sentía mucho calor en su sexo, el joven comenzó a desnudarse delante de su novia quien no perdía oportunidad alguna de admirar su cuerpo desnudo.

Se sintió un poco tímida a pesar de que Sougo la había visto desnuda, levantó el rostro solo para ver a su novio desnudo y jadeante.

Nunca imaginó que ese chiquillo revoltoso, con quien solía pelear a puño limpio pudiera convertirse en el mismo hombre que estaba enfrente de ella, el amor era algo demasiado raro, no imaginó que pasaría de los golpes y arañazos a caricias lascivas y besos, de verdad que aún no le cabía en la cabeza que su rivalidad de odio pasará al amor.

El joven de ojos rubíes se acercó a ella, a pesar que tenía 18 años aún conservaba varias facciones infantiles, sus mejillas de bebés, esa nariz perfilada y esos labios carnosos, le gustaba sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, su lengua dentro de su boca, sus manos gruesas sujetando y manoseando cada parte de su ser, Okita siempre le pareció un niño. No obstante, en ese momento se veía más grande y fuerte.

—China ¿estás segura de esto? — cuestionó mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas, bajando su bóxer dejando expuesto su pene hinchado y caliente cerca de su monte venus— aún podemos parar— mencionó él, por más que él deseaba hacerlo no quería que Kagura se arrepintiera más adelante, él comprendería si ella no deseaba continuar.

—Sí – respondió sonriendo— confío en ti — Sougo no perdió oportunidad, tomo su pene y lo acercó a su entrada, empezó a rosar sus labios para luego introducirse poco a poco dentro de ella.

Kagura nunca jamás se había tocado antes, así que esa sensación fue algo nueva dentro de ella, morboso e intrigante.

Era bastante estrecha, Okita se dio cuenta de ello, sobre todo al toparse con la castidad de la chica, por su lado la pelirroja no tardó en sentir una punzada,una que iba aumentando cada vez que Sougo se introducir más.

Sin darse cuenta varias lágrimas comenzaron a emerger de sus ojos, el dolor se hacía cada vez más profundo. Su novio se dio cuenta de ello, acercó sus labios y la empezó a besar, en un intento de aminorar su dolor, Okita la abrazó mientras le susurraba palabras de amor al oído, las embestidas profundizaron de forma que Kagura sentía como algo la desgarraba por dentro.

—Te amo Kagura, te amo como nunca imagine amarte— el joven Okita llegó hasta lo profundo de ella, rompiendo la castidad de la joven, el dolor era insoportable, no dejaba de sentir punzadas dentro de ella, las embestidas aumentaba de forma lenta a ser un poco más rápido, de forma que poco a poco la joven sentía como el dolor comenzaba a disminuir y una nueva sensación energía dentro de ella.

Clac, clac, sonaba por toda la habitación, dos cuerpos se encontraba en constante vaivén, las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes, Sougo era primerizo en aquello, no sabía cómo medir su fuerza ni la precisión de su embestidas, llegó a un punto de que Kagura no sabía qué sensación debía sentir, las embestidas le provocaba una sensación pero no de placer como lo hizo Sougo con el sexo oral, quería volver a sentir eso mismo que provocó con su boca, el castaño volvió a salir y esta vez la embistió en un punto diferente, más arriba de donde lo hacía, Sougo sin darse cuenta había encontrado nuevamente el clítoris de Kagura.

—Ahí— soltó Kagura— así— gimió— Sougo ahí, más fuerte — pidió, se aferró a sus caderas intentado presionar aún más su pene dentro de su ser, la sensación de placer brotó dentro de ella, la joven china jadeaba de placer, un placer que Sougo le estaba dando— así, Sougo, así, vamos así, mi amor, ahg... ahg...—se mordió sus labios ahogado más miles de palabras que deseaba gritar, aferrándose aún más a más cintura de Sougo, lo besó con ímpetu, mordió y gimió dentro de su boca, sus lenguas se acariciaban mientras sus fluidos se intercambiaban, ella deseaba fundirse en uno con Sougo.

Entraba y salía de su cuerpo, llegando a un punto que el joven sintió como su miembro era apretado por las paredes vaginales de Kagura, anticipando el próximo orgasmo que tendría, llegando solo unos segundos después de aquello.

Kagura se vino con Sougo dentro de ella, su líquido impregnó a su nuevo mejor amigo, se dejó caer pero el castaño no se lo permitió, la embistió nuevamente provocado que el calor quemara regresara su ser, Okita no la dejaría ir, no hasta que él terminara dentro de ella.

Algo que no tardó mucho en concretar.

Jadeante, sudando y con el corazón al mil por hora, Okita Sougo se vino dentro de ella, dejó salir su líquido seminal, llenando su cuerpo con su esencia, mismo que sobresalía de sus labios vaginales.

" _Mierda"_ se maldijo internamente, no había usado protección alguna, pero cómo iba a saber que terminaría teniendo sexo esa misma tarde, de saberlo hubiera comprando una caja condones para protegerse. Por otro lado, de una forma directa había proclamado a esa China como suya, como su mujer, su novia, era el primero y el único de poseer ese cuerpo.

Kagura estaba debajo de él, con las piernas manchadas de su semilla, jadeante, húmeda, con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor.

—Kagura — susurró, la china tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.

—Te amo Sougo— musitó ella sin vergüenza alguna, rodeo con sus manos la espalda de su novio, rozando piel contra piel. Okita beso su frente en un cálido acto de amor, ambos se recostado en la cama, ella encima de su pecho y abrazando su cuerpo, no dejaba de sonreír, de verlo con esos ojos azules.

—Kagura— murmuró, acariciando suavemente su rostro.

—Sougo— ella besó su mano.

—Ahora tendrás que hacerte responsable de tus actos, acabas de robar mi virginidad—bromeó rozando sus labios.

— ¿Quieres que pida tú mano en matrimonio?, tan mariquita me saliste— le siguió el juego—tendré que decirle a Mitsuba-nee que ya no eres puro, que abriste tus piernas para mí, sí, sí, sí, eso sí sádico, tendrás que usar un vestido de novia.

—China tonta— soltaron un par de risas, las caricias y los besos no faltaron, en los labios, en el cuello, en la oreja, la pareja no dejaba de hacer pequeños mimos, querían seguir con sus mimos. Sin embargo,el sueño era persistente. —Eres mía China— afirmó con los ojos risueños.

—Y tú eres mío—corroboró la pelirroja— Sougo, te amo— le escuchó decir antes de quedarse dormido.

Fueron las palabras más hermosas que escucharía en su vida, palabras llenas de amor, un amor juvenil, ardiente y hermoso como ninguno.

Kagura se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a Sougo, lo amaba con locura, tanto que no podía imaginar una vida sin él, deseaba algún día formar su propia familia, incluso estaba dispuesta a ponerse la soga al cuello y casarse con él.

Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a ganar terreno, Kagura observó una vez más a su novio, acaricio cada parte de él.

—Sougo, eres muy guapo aun con esa cara de niña—soltó una pequeña risa, de pronto sus pensamientos dieron un giro, su sonrisa desapareció— Sougo... ¿tú no me dejarás, verdad? Ahora que estamos juntos de esta forma…

No pudo evitar sentir como sus inseguridades salía desde lo más oscuro de su ser, de pronto recordó a su madre llorando y a su padre con el rostro sombrío.

— _¿Quién es ella?— exigió— quien es la mujer con la que me estás engañando._

Kagura se abrazó a Sougo.

—Nunca dejes de amarme— pidió Kagura con los ojos llorosos—Sougo.

— _Kouka por favor._

— _¿Tan difícil es decírmelo de frente, Sakata?— su madre miró a su esposo con ojos fríos, Kagura solo podía ver como su familia feliz quedaba reducida a nada._

— _Baja la voz— pidió su padre— Kagura-chan puede oírte._

— _¿Crees que ella no se da cuenta? —cuestiono su madre._ — _¡Eres un cínico!_

Kagura se maldijo por haberse levantado por agua, no espero encontrar a sus padres peleando en el comedor, a su madre mostrando la camisa de su padre manchada con labial rojo.

¿Porque tenía que pensar en ellos en ese momento?

Movió su cabeza y decidió no pensar en nada que no fuera su futuro con Sougo, ambos se amaban, se casarían en un futuro, formaría su familia y ella sería el claro ejemplo de que el verdadero amor existía no solo en los cuentos de hadas.

Ya no tenía duda alguna si fue correcto entregarse a él, lo amaba, era lo único que importaba.

Esa noche Kagura se durmió en los brazos de su amado, soñando con un futuro prometedor a lado de su amado novio.

Sin darse cuenta que a partir de ese día, las cosas cambiarían.

 _ **Continuará**_...

* * *

 **Michael meyer*** : es un personaje de ficción de la serie de películas slasher Halloween.

 **Tsundere*** es un término utilizado para describir a una persona cuyo comportamiento inicial es grosero, reservado e incluso hostil, pero que gradualmente se transforma en alguien cálido, sensible y amigable.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer, este fic esta pensado para dos capítulos (es un prototipo XD tengo una idea en mente pero tengo muchos fic :'v).

Antes de irme aclarare ciertos puntos

 ***** La idea principal del capitulo era retomar la relación Okikagu en el presente, algo que terminaría en lemon, sin embargo el trama comenzó a tener vida propia, lo que implicaba que la escena de sexo llegaría hasta después de unos capítulos :'v así para no incumplir con lo prometido, decidí escribir la primera vez de sougo y kagura.

 ***** En un principio seria solo un fragmento y se retomaría la situación actual, de 2000 palabras paso a los 5000 :'v así que ya no pude meter nada del presente.

 ***** En algunos momentos habrá capítulos que hable sobre el pasado del okikagu, puesto que es importante para la historia, saber como fue que la relación termino.

 ***C** omo puede ver Kagura tenia problemas en casa, esto es algo que acarreara incluso en el presente.

 ***** Quise hacer la escena de sexo lo más real posible, así como el tipo de escritura, no soy buena con el lemon ;w; este es un intento de ello.

 ***** Sougo y Kagura "eran vírgenes" lo ocurrido esa noche cambiara su relación mas adelante.

Kagura esta pasado por un problema familiar, veremos como esto repercutir en ella.

Es un milagro que haya actualizado en menos de una semana :'v **merezco un premio ¿no? jajajaja xD**

De ante mano muchas gracias por leer esto , se despide frany ;) nos estamos leyendo.

Felices fiestas ;)

 **~o~o~**

Gracias por sus votos y comentarios, sobre a todo aquellos que se toma la molestia en leer este fic, aquellos que solo leen y agrega en favorito x3 también gracias :'3 me hace feliz que alguien me lean.

❤️💖😍🙇

 **Nos leemos pronto, con cariño frany**

fanfiction

30-10-2018


End file.
